


Crescent Roses

by Hello_Starlight



Series: Final Fantasy VII Collection [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Memories, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Starlight/pseuds/Hello_Starlight
Summary: Teenagers around the area know about the legend of the vampire. Rumor has it, on a night of a full moon, the vampire will come out of it's coffin and kill anyone who dares to step into his home. That or the abandoned lab experiments. During a Truth or Dare session with your so called "friends" you are forced to stay the night in the Shinra mansion. Turns out, the vampire man exists and he can't help but notice you seem familiar...





	Crescent Roses

"Guys, are you...are you serious about this?" 

"What? You chickening out on us?" 

"No! I'd rather stay alive!" 

"Don't be fucking stupid! That whole crap about the vampire is bullshit." 

"Really? Jenna aid her and Leo saw him-" 

"Jenna s a whore, dumbass. They were probably having loud sex which woke him up." 

"We're here." 

You felt the blindfold loosen around your eyes as someone untied it. Even though you knew where the mansion was, apparently your "friends" Madison, Khris, Damon, and Andrew decided blindfolding you would make you more frightened. 

They kept trying to jump at you to get a chuckle out of your scared reaction. Thing is they were dumb enough to not realize that maybe using a white bandana that was folded thinly probably wasn't the best option. You were still able to see through the fabric and simply whispering "Boo" in your ear or poking the back of your neck wasn't exactly "scary". 

Honestly you didn't know why you were even friends with them. Your friendship with them was mostly forced from parents being friends with one another in the small village. 

You blinked a few times feeling a soft gust of wind blow by just as the bandana was untied. Sure enough you were face to face with the abandoned mansion. Broken windows, rotting wood, and a hideous molding, rotting smell wafting your way. Whistling from the wind and creaking could be heard. 

"Seriously guys, it was just a game of Truth or Dare! Not Life or Death!" You said. 

"You picked dare, we said last a night in the mansion, so now you fucking last a night in the mansion." Khris said, his sailor mouth ever present. 

"But I dared you to go jump off a cliff, and yet here you are." You crossed your arms. 

"Well there's no coming back now. We find you out of the mansion and we'll disown you." Madison smirked. 

You narrowed your eyes at her smile that pricked you.

"You guys are such idiots ya know that? Theres no such thing as fucking vampires!" You shouted. 

"Prove it." Andrew tested, the freckles dotting his nose and cheeks crinkling with his smile. 

You snatched his flashlight, "Fine. I'm gonna last all night. I don't care if one of you assholes decide to watch all night--that is if you're not chicken." 

"You really are dumb (Name), we're smart enough to know not to dare step inside." Andrew said. 

"Yeah cuz you're all pussies." You said out loud before heading up the steps and towards the door. 

"I hope you die!" Madison spat. 

"I hope you choke on your next play toys dick!" You called back. 

The last thing you heard was Andrew muttering, "She took my flashlight..." ...

As you stepped in, you rather wished you hadn't. The squwaking of bats and creaking and other creepy sounds were crawling up your spine. 

"There's no such thing as vampires (Name)." You muttered to yourself. 

The moon light pouring in through the broken windows illuminated the stair case in front of you. This was supposed to be a Shinra labratory, and yet you felt it more as a Victorian mansion. Then again this is Shinra here--they wasted government spending on the little items. Including the priceless looking chandilier that had fallen onto the floor. 

Tiny diamonds were shattered across the ground. 

You couldn't help but feel rather curious as you scanned the area so far. As much as you would love to hunker in the main room, there was so much more to see. You were curious about the labratory portion of the mansion--were there rotting man-made creatures still left in mako tanks? Any super secret government info still left in the filing cabinets? 

The more you thought about it, the more curiousity outweighed your fear. You walked up the grand stair case, cautious of any broken areas and stopping when you heard the slightest creak below your foot. 

The last thing you wanted was to fall through and break a leg and never be found again. Granted, you could last for a while with the backpack you had grabbed, full of snacks and drinks and even a sleeping bag.

Thankfully your "friends" granted you that..

You explored each room with close precision of curiosity. That's when you noticed a rather odd looking door. It was left open leading to a dowanward stair case. You chewed your bottom lip, should you go down? 

Sure you were curious but not enough to become careless about safety. But then again, maybe that was where the experiments were. 

Without thinking, you found yourself already halfway down the stairs. You thought your flashlight was dying but you soon realized it was just your hand shaking. You took a breath and willed yourself to go further. 

At last you arrived to what you were searching for. 

A labratory. 

You found a light switch and flicked it on. 

The bulbs flicked and popped before turning on illuminating the eerie sight before you. There was mako tanks as expected but they were cracked and a few shattered with shattered glass and died mako remains spilled all over the floor.

You stepped further in and tapped on the space bar. To your surprise writing appeared but it was heavily glitching. The only word you could make out was Chaos. 

But why was chaos capitalized? 

Unfortunately you couldn't get any further out of the computer. You continued to search until you noticed an interesting photograph. It was a woman, as you looked closer at the picture you noticed she looked....awfully like you. Other than familiar characteristics you noticed in the picture she wasn't smiling. 

Her lips were flattened and she had a rather sad look in her cocoa brown eyes. Being a Shinra scientist does that to you. 

You heard footsteps causing you to look up from.the picture. It was coming down the stairs! Was it the vampire? Your friends messing with you? You placed the picture back on the shelf in a precarious position. As you ran to hide, it fell with a rather loud crack of glass. You felt your heart sink knowing that who ever it was had to have heard it. 

You crouched behind the desk, watching the door as the footsteps stopped, before continuing down. That was when you saw him. 

It must've been the vampire man! 

He had long dark Raven hair, red cloak, pale skin, red eyes, pointy fingered gold gauntlet--there was no doubt he was a vampire. Your heart raced in your ears as you saw him scan the area.

His eyes finally landed on the fallen picture. 

Thankfully, not you. 

He walked over to the glass with a slow gate as if he thought it was going to attack him. You gulped, your gaze bouncing between him and the doorway. You waited until he squat down to dash to the door. You didn't bother seeing if he saw, you just ran. Three steps at a time you flew and crawled and jumped up the stairs. 

Just when you thought you were safe, you felt a leather gloves hand grab your arm. Your let out an ear piercing scream, never had you let one out so loud. 

You turned your head and you were sure enough face to face with the vampire. Your eyes widened as another shriek of fright escaped your throat. You smacked his arm with the flashlight allowing you to break free long enough to run like hell. 

You heard him calling to you, but you were too into fight or flight mode to understand him. Too much so, that you didn't realize you had arrived to the Grand stair case until it was too late. 

Your foot slipped over the curve of the first step and the last thing you remember was falling forward. Your head slammed against the second step successfully knocking you out as you harshly tumbled down the stairs like a rag doll....


End file.
